All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TinyTexan06
Summary: One shot totally fluffy TumnusAdult Lucy. Basically what happens when I'm bored,and listening to a song while writing stories. I hope you like! EDITED Changed some things reviewers pointed out! Thank you!


**Summary: **Totally random one-shot fluff Adult Lucy/Mr Tumnus story I wrote spur of the moment while listening to this song...please review, and no flaming I understand that this song was obviously not around and it's totally out of place but I thought it was a cute idea so sue me!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the characters, story or anything blah blah blah...I wish I owned Mr. Tumnus though! Yum...ahem anyway, continue! OH and I don't own the song, which is obviously "All I Want For Christmas Is You" By Mariah Carey, but sung by so many other people it's not even funny! I actually was listening to a slower version of this when I wrote it...but I digress.

**Note: Story is obviously set around Lucy's 18th birthday/courting age, whenever that is. AND I fixed the error in Lucy's name...I'm so bad! AND I tried editing spelling and grammatical errors but honestly that stuff bores me and I'm not great at editing so please just try to ignore them...and I know some of the things are out of place but keep an open mind while reading! With that said, enjoy the fluffiness!**

* * *

It was the Annual Narnia Christmas Eve Ball at the palace in Cair Paravel. All of Narnia's subjects had shown up to pay their holiday wishes to the Four Rulers; and were just enjoying the season eating, drinking and being merry. While the feast was being served, the lights were dimmed and a spotlight fell on the thrones headstone, minus the four thrones. Aslan then stepped out to a thunderous applause, to which he humbly bowed his head. 

"Thank you, thank you. I pray you all have enjoyed tonight's festivities," He began, provoking even more applause and agreeing.

Behind the "Stage", (really two oversized velvet drapes taken from one of the massive stained windows fromtwo of the many in the Palace) A frustrated Susan attempted one last plea to her little sister.

"Lu, I beg of you- Do NOT do this. This is uttmost madness! We are QUEENS of Narnia, Ladies! We have a reputation, a role to uphold!" She begged, aphrensive to what her sister was about to do.

"Susan, I am your sister. You should know me well enough now to know that I do not go by rules, or regulations. I need to do this...for me. For us," She replied nonchalantly, lost in her own world as she peered out into the audience searching for him.

..."We have a very special treat for you this evening. One of our fair Queens, Miss Lucy The Valiant is going to entertain us with a Holiday Song, from her native land of Spare Oom" Aslan went on with the introduction, unaware of the argument unfolding.

"There is no _'us'_! There's a_ you_, and there's a _him_. You are not an us!" Susan hissed.

"Not yet...but we will be. After tonight...everything will be perfect. It just has to be" Lucy said simply, praying he would approve of this.

"But why on earth to you have to make your..."proclomation" to him so...public! So...flashy! Wouldn't it be far easier to just send him a card or something?" Susan sighed, giving up any hope of talking her into doing otherwise than what she wanted. Typical Lucy.

"AND in this song, she will reveal her choice for her suitor, which I know will be a great relief to her brothers..." Aslan chuckled, nodding to the two kings. Lucy had been the last one to choose a suitor, rightfully so being the youngest. But she had be so reluctant that her brothers were getting quite impatient. Finally, she would have a partner. Now the audience was intrigued, riled with anticipation.

"Susan Susan Susan...you know me. I'm a flair for the dramatics," She grinned devilishly, before pecking her sister on the cheek and stepping out onto the stage, a huge smile across her lips. This was it...no turning back now.

The music began, as Lucy took a mic from one of the tables and began singing. But she did not see him...

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

She slyly sauntered from one end of the stage to the other, and back again batting her eyes at every young man, careful not to reveal her true choice just yet.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you..._

There were tons of men, from far and wide all called upon this night to celebrate. She oogled at them all one by one, all in all bored with the lot of them. She couldn't believe her brothers would want her to marry one of these spoiled, pompus little brats brought up pampered and rich. No, she didn't want someone like that at all. But _still_ she did not see him...

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

Now making her way through the round tables, coyly placing her hand on each shoulder, playing with the hair of every eager young man praying to Aslan it was he who fair Lucy had chosen, but each being sorely dissaopointed as she continued on, now getting discouraged as to where her true love had gone. Surely he had come, surely he hadn't left...

_I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do_

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him. Her smiled quickly crawled back across on her lips, as she made her way back across her room through the tables towards a small figure standing in the shadows...

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

There was a small table in the very back of the room, at it sat Mr and Mrs Beaver, Fox, some of their other furry friends. And next to it, almost hidden behind a pillar...stood Mr Tumnus. He looked so adorable, in his red and green holiday scarf and beautiful enchanting eyes- Mr Tumnus..._Her_ Tumnus...

Mr Tumnus had just been ready to leave. Here Lucy was about to choose her suitor, her life partner for all of her days...and he could not bear to watch. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and to watch her choose anyone but him just ate at him inside.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

This was it, the defining moment. Everyone was turned in their chairs, now busily whispering in awe as Lucy took a deep breath, and outreached her hand towards Mr. Tumnus.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

His eyes widened, whipping his head from one side to the next, even turning a full 360 degrees to make sure she was really beckoning for him. And even after that, he brought his hand to his bare chest, and mouthed a small shy "me?".

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door_

Lucy nodded, a giggle escaping her in amsuement at the shock of her beloved. How could he think it was anyone else! To make sure he had understood her, she took his now trembling hand in hers and sang the last verse looking directly into his eyes.

_Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._

After the last word fell from her lips; Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, moved slowly but surely towards Mr. Tumnus and softly placed her lips on his. A small, but passionate kiss, in front of the entire kingdom. Such a outright flamboyant statement could only be brought by the young queen; the room erupted in cheers and applause, while thetwo kings approached their young sister and her chosen suitor.

"...So this, is who your heart lies with then?" Peter asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yes Peter...I love him," She said the last part breathlessly, while looking at her faun love. His eyes brightened at the sound of her last words...she loved him. She really did.

Peter looked back at Edmund and Susan, who now stood next to them both. They all exchanged instense stares, as if communicating telepathically--even more so when they all turned back to the couple in unison, breaking out in huge grins.

"Congratulations are in order then, I suppose," Edmund piped up, grabbing three champagne glasses from a nearby serving table. Handingtwo of them to his siblings, he turned towards the crowd and raised his own.

"To my sister Queen Lucy and her future husband...Mr Tumnus!"

"Here Here!" the crowd replied, raising their own glasses and resuming applause and cheers while the couple shared another shy kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my Tumnus," Lucy whispered, stroking his arm gently. He looked down at her first with surprise. He wasn't used to this new name...but he immediately grew fond of it as it danced in his head. _Her _Tumnus, he was now no longer just a Mr. Tumnus...he was hers, and she was his forever and always. After a few moments of contemplating this he gently leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss against her forehead, taking her small hand in his.

"Merry Christmas...my dear Lucy,"

* * *


End file.
